


A Trade

by TheTruthHertz



Series: Pearlnet Week 2018 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bargaining, Blood, F/F, Injury, No Mercy, attempted trade, very short, who do you think is talking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: A forearm pushed against the cold, unforgiving concrete floor, creating enough leverage for the beaten woman to raise herself up a couple of inches from where she had been laying.  Eyes darted from the figure standing a few feet in front of her to the prone woman off to her side.





	A Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and angsty because it's me, what do you expect, lol.

            A forearm pushed against the cold, unforgiving concrete floor, creating enough leverage for the beaten woman to raise herself up a couple of inches from where she had been laying.  Eyes darted from the figure standing a few feet in front of her to the prone woman off to her side.  The love of her life, unconscious and motionless.  Not even the rise and fall of her love’s chest could be detected.  Blood created sick decorative splatters all over her love’s clothes and skin much like how it decorated her own.  Her throat bobbed as she swallowed the metallic spit that had been steadily collecting in her mouth.  Furious eyes glared at the woman standing in front of them.  An attempt to crawl forward was made, but her body cried out in multiple areas in response.  The woman’s lips curled into a sinister smirk.

            “Take me instead,” the beaten woman stated through gritted teeth.  “Let her go free.”

            “A trade?” the amusement in the tall woman’s voice was palpable.

            “Yes.  You only need one of us, take me and let her go.  I’ll obey your every order and won’t ever rebel against you.”

            Just the thought of having her love trapped in this hell made her heart clench.  She couldn’t allow that, no, she had to prevent it by any means possible.  The woman paused, and for a second there was a bit of hope that the desperate offer might be considered.

            “Do you honestly think you’re in a position to bargain?”  One step was taken closer, heeled shoes striking the concrete floor.  “Yes, I may need only one of you, but having both of you will make things a lot easier.”

            Her mind switched from begging to fighting.  She would fight to the last to ensure she and her love weren’t stuck in this hell forever.  A hand reached for the bloodied knife laying only a couple of feet away from her.  The woman watched with mild amusement and just as the knife was about to be grabbed, the woman kicked it away.  Metal clattered against the hard floor, the sound fading along with her visual on the weapon.

            “You can barely even move and you still want to try fighting me?  Did the past hour not teach you anything?”

            “We’ll fight you every day and every way we can,” she promised as she glared up at the woman.

            Blue eyes that practically glowed in the low light traveled from one beaten figure to the next.

            “I think I can handle that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think was talking? Pearl or Garnet?


End file.
